Tú por mi, yo por ti
by BlackGSS
Summary: [Última batalla] Harry corría sin poder contener el aliento buscando salvar a la persona que más odiaba y amaba a la vez. ¿Qué sucedería si hubiese saltado a interponerse entre Nagini y Severus con su propia muerte? La muerte es la mayor forma de revelación. / Snarry. One Shot y Epílogo


**Hola a todos lectores.**

**¿Qué pasaría si...? ¿Tú por mí y yo por ti?**

* * *

Corría escaleras abajo lo más rápido que podía con Hermione y Ron unos escalones más rezagados. La sangre circulaba por todo su cuerpo como un caballo salvaje. Dejaba escapar hilillos de ésta por las heridas que en su cuerpo se habían creado por la batalla campal que se estaba librando en el patio de la entrada principal. No le dio tiempo a echar un vistazo a cómo estaba el castillo al que tomaban por su colegio Hogwarts. Todas sus murallas frontales estaban derruidas, el patio no era más que una masacre, y el interior no presenciaba una mejoría abundante, cuerpos sin vida caían al suelo uno tras otro. Enemigo, amigo. Enemigo, amigo. Sin distinción alguna, sin duda se hubiese estremecido de desdicha de haber mirado atrás. Pero no lo hizo. ¿Estaría traicionando a los suyos por aquello? Continuó con el corazón en vilo bajando escaleras aún con el peligro de caer y tropezar, porque en aquel momento, tenía algo mejor que hacer, mejor que cualquier cosa.

Tenía que salvar al profesor que había perdido su confianza, al profesor que lo había castigado limpiando los retretes de los Slytherin, al profesor que sin duda alguna no era digno de su confianza, al profesor que un curso entero se esforzó en echarlo de la escuela, al profesor que lo había salvado en innumerables veces y que ahora lo había traicionado, al profesor que había matado a sangre fría a Dumbledore, profesor del cuál indudablemente se había enamorado. Tenía que salvar a Severus.

Nadie excepto él sabía ése último dato. Sus sentimientos jamás habían pertenecido a Ginny, a la cual se había permitido antes de empezar aquello de hacérselo saber para que no luchase por algo más que por ella. Jamás habían dejado una verdadera pista de hacia quién eran encaminados. Hasta el día que vio morir a Dumbledore en manos de Severus y una parte de él creyó morir con el Director. La tristeza y el odio se habían apoderado de él. Si bien habían permanecidos dormidos, afloraron de rabia contra el profesor, se sintió traicionado, como si en algún lugar recóndito de él mismo hubiese estado esperando que terminase todo aquello para poder sentirlo y poder perdonarlo. Pero no pudo esperar. La agonía recorría todo su cuerpo, la impotencia de verlo descender impasiblemente... Se dio cuenta en aquel instante. En aquel segundo, que estaba enamorado de la persona que ahora veía matar a alguien que consideraba como un padre para él, y sin duda, no sabía cómo sentirse.

Más de una vez quería haberlo matado. Estrujado entre sus manos blandiendo su varita para torturarlo mientras moría. Miles de muertes se habían pasado por su cabeza, pero ahora mismo, ahora que iba a tener lo que quería... No podía concebir un mundo en el que Severus estuviese muerto. Había perdido a Dumbledore, y aunque, Severus fuese su ejecutor, le debía la vida en más de una ocasión, aunque se marchase, aunque no recibiese un gracias, aunque... no volviese a verlo... Necesitaba salvarlo para devolverle todo lo que él le había dado y poder estar en paz con aquel asesino, sabiendo que en algún lugar del mundo viviría su vida sin tener que deberle nada, aunque fuese lejos de él.

No pensaba en las represalias que iba a tener conforme a sus compañeros. Estaba salvando al hombre que él mismo desenmascaró. Apretó la carrera sobre el empedrado. A la mierda, ésta era su lucha, y si él quería salvarlo... Lo haría.

Se aproximó con cuidado al ventanal del pequeño puerto que tenía la escuela, donde sabía perfectamente que estarían Severus y Lord Voldemort. Serenó su respiración para poder escuchar sus voces. Y allí sintió un vuelco, un giro de 360º al escuchar ambas voces hablar con un tono de peligrosidad en cada palabra que entonaban. Se quedó sin respiración. "Severus, ¿volverías a nosotros?" Se preguntó un segundo en el que quiso saber la respuesta pero obviamente no llegó. Hermione y Ron se situaron junto a él pero alejados a la vez, no podían descubrir que estaban allí. Si lo hacían... No quería descubrir qué sucedería si lo hacían.

Tomó aire de nuevo sintiendo que se mareaba, pero no era momento para aquello. Desenfundó su varita y esperó tratando de ser paciente contra aquel muro. Tratando de contener ésas ansias por aparecer de la nada y apartarlo de él. ¿Y si no llegaba a tiempo para interponerse entre ambos? No podía perdonárselo, ¿y si lo mataba antes de...?

Pum.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que no pudo pensar con claridad. En menos de una fracción de segundo, se lanzó contra el ventanal que tenía a su lado ante los ojos atónitos y horrorizados de sus amigos, que en un intento desesperado de frenarlo, no pudieron hacerlo.

Severus se hallaba tirado en el suelo sin oportunidad de moverse. No pudo ver con total precisión lo siguiente que ocurrió. Solo pudo ver que todo a su alrededor se turbaba en pixeles blanquecinos que no conseguían tomar forma propia. Sintió su cuerpo impactar aturdido contra las piernas del profesor aún inmóvil por alguna clase de hechizo. Dolor. Algo en él ardía de dolor y a la vez de pánico. Escuchó de fondo dos gritos ahogados y ambas figuras aparecer junto a él empuñando lo que parecían varitas. Destellos de luz como si fuese un sueño podían distinguirse entre aquel torbellino de sin color. Iban y venían. Un alarido de dolor siseante y agudo. Algo desapareciendo en forma de sombra. Cerró los ojos tratando de volver en sí. Agudizó el oído intentando encontrar alguna pista de lo que había sucedido. Entreabrió los párpados y pudo observar dos personas sobre él. Una de ellas balbuceó algo apuntando un poco más arriba que su cuerpo. Debajo suya pareció que el suelo se movía.

Unos brazos lo tomaron entre ellos desesperantes, rígidos. Se sentía muy ligero, tan manejable. Lo atrajeron hacia sí en un gesto tosco por enderezarlo y sobreprotegerlo. Consiguió terminar de abrir sus ojos para ver quién era aquella persona. Una sonrisa en su interior se esbozó al verlo allí. Lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, con tormento, con angustia, con ansiedad, con un cúmulo de sensaciones que no cabían en su asombro y hasta cierto punto le reconfortaban. Sentía sus manos acariciándolo como si tratase de sentir sus últimos instantes y no consiguiese creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Pudo advertir a sus dos amigos junto a él aún más horrorizados, tratando de buscar una solución. Pero estaba bien. Estaba bien.

- ¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!- Preguntó exasperado mirando atónito al chico que le había salvado la vida y ahora ésta se le desvanecía de entre sus manos.

Ansiedad. Pánico. Agonía. Frustración. Lo miraba incrédulo. Aquella escena era tan cercana para él que se quedó de piedra mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Le había salvado la vida. No podía repetírselo una y otra vez. Después de tantos años, ahora le salvaba la vida, y de qué forma. Había saltado sin más, a tientas y a ciegas buscando interponerse en el camino a su muerte. Las tornas habían cambiado en unos segundos. ¡¿Cómo diablos había sido capaz de tal acto?! ¿Acaso no se había esmerado en conseguir su odio? ¿Acaso a sus ojos no le había traicionado? ¿Acaso se merecía aquello? ¡¿No le enseñó lo suficiente?! ¿¡No lo odiaba lo suficiente!?

- Te... lo de... bía.- Consiguió decir en hilos de voz contemplándolo directamente, no sentía ninguna parte de su cuerpo, estaba aturdido- Tú... Hubieras... Hecho... lo mismo... por... mí.- Pudo desviar la mirada para ver la voraz herida que sangraba sin medida en su hombro y algunas que minúsculos cristales de la ventana le había hecho. Pero no lo hizo. Prefirió seguir observando ésos ojos en calma el tiempo que pudiese, le pesaban, y se esforzaba en no cerrarlos.

Su rostro pálido presentaba tal calma, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que acariciarle con cuidado, como quien entre sus brazos hace el intento de decir que todo estará bien. Que todo estará bien. Podía notar las magulladuras que tenía en todo el cuerpo y la sangre que se derramaba en sus manos impactando contra el suelo. Ahogó una lágrima al escuchar sus palabras, debía de mantener la compostura. ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido Harry! ¡Estúpido Harry Potter! ¡¿Por qué no podía haberse guardado ésa valentía de Gryffindor para otro momento?! Se repetía una y otra vez frunciendo los dedos en su agarre. No tenía que haberlo hecho, hubiese preferido morir a ver ésos ojos apagarse lentamente, sin ninguna prisa. Rememoró el momento en el que Lily se encontraba entre sus brazos, su cuerpo sin vida. Y tuvo que parpadear rápidamente para no desmoronarse. Lo miró un último segundo. Hundido, indefenso, aferrándose a sus brazos. "No puedes morir... Hazlo por mí. Por favor." Todavía tenía una esperanza. Por Merlín, tenía que vivir. Había dado su vida por él aún después de todo... Una nausea fue reprimida pensando en lo que acababa de decir. Ésto ya no era por la profecía, ni su promesa de protegerlo con Lily y el inepto de James cuando anteriormente le salvó la vida a él.

- Estúpido Harry Potter.- Gruñó apretándolo más aún hacia sí. No podía marcharse, no, no, no. Acercó su frente al cabello de Harry unos segundos sin dejar que los otros chicos lo viesen en aquella forma.- No puedo perderte a ti también.- Consiguió susurrar en un hilo de voz vacilante.

Hermione extrajo un pequeño frasco con Esencia de Díctamo que anteriormente había usado, dejando caer un par de gotas sobre aquella herida que no dejaba de sangrar, esperando que aquello fuese suficiente. Severus levantó su varita con la mano ensangrentada a la par que ésta terminaba su curación y la colocó sobre él. Él sabía que no tenían otra opción, se lo jugaba todo. La joven no parecía muy segura de aquello, miró al profesor con todas sus esperanzas en él, era todo o nada, aunque fuese un traidor, debía de confiar en todo lo que por otro lado había hecho en aquel tiempo.

- Por favor.- Se escuchó un gemido de súplica del pelirrojo arrodillado entorno a su cuerpo, la sangre era ya demasiado abundante.

- ¡Vulnera Sanentum!- Vociferó con énfasis descargando el hechizo sobre la horrible mordedura que presentaba en su hombro.

Tinieblas. Sombras. Algo cálido le recorrió sin previo aviso. Entrando con fuerza desde su pecho hasta cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sin atisbo de detenerse. Escudriñaba cada rincón buscando el lugar dónde debía de posarse. Podía sentir ése cúmulo de energía que le aportaba tranquilidad sobre la protección que le otorgaban sus brazos. Se sentía irremediablemente a gusto allí dentro. No sabía dónde estaba.

No podía ver nada. El dolor le cerró los ojos aturdido por la sensación que no conseguía entender. La luz se había vuelto contra él. Implacable ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué le estaban haciendo? No notaba ningún movimiento, solo una fuerte presión por todo su cuerpo que lo obligó a gemir.

Abrió los ojos en un paraje tan desconocido como insólito. ¿Dónde estaba? Contempló la figura de Director en absoluto silencio, serio, extremadamente serio. No entendió los minutos posteriores. Un cúmulo de información fue transmitida hacia él sin ningún precio. ¿Él era un Horrocrux? Un gemido de sorpresa salió de entre sus labios. Éso significaba que... Podía volver, pero no tendría otra oportunidad de volver a vivir.

- Dumbledore, debo volver.- Fueron sus últimas palabras decidido. Aún no había llegado su hora. Aún podía tener una oportunidad... Pero echaría de menos a su Director...

- Lo sé, Harry.- Lo miró con cariño sin necesidad de que dijese más, lo sabía todo. Él siempre pudo ver dentro del muchacho. Siempre.- Hay alguien que te está esperando.- Alzó levemente una ceja hacia él, notando que se removió en el sitio.- Y no creo que quieras hacerle esperar.- Estiró una muy suave sonrisa en un rostro apacible y manso, Severus había conseguido todo lo contrario a sus planes, ahora mismo se estaría regodeando de él por su fatal fallo. Harry se había enamorado.- Habla con Severus, Harry, confía en él, tiene muchas cosas que contarte.

No dejó que contestase. Aquel rubor le bastó para levantarse y perderse entre haces de luz que le daban la bienvenida de nuevo a dónde pertenecía.

Su respiración volvió después de un minuto tornándose calmada. Ya no sentía el dolor, la opresión, el pánico de aquel momento anterior. Sus ojos se abrieron tímidamente. Hermione abrazaba desconsoladamente a Ron ocultando su rostro sobre su hombro, ayudada de su pelo. Ron destrozado no conseguía llorar, solo había colocado sus manos en la espalda de su novia para reconfortarla, pero su cuerpo estaba en una especie de shock inmóvil que no le permitía si quiera llorar. Severus... Lo abrazaba sollozando en silencio, se encontraba totalmente pegado a él, con su rostro hundido en su cabello, podía notar las finas lágrimas que lo mojaban. Su propio rostro enredado en su largo pelo negro. Sentía la fuerte presión que ejercía en su cuerpo, parecía no querer dejarlo escapar. Intentó mover algo, pero todo lo tenía entumecido. Sobrecogido, estaba desesperado por parar aquello. ¡Estaba consciente! La agitación del profesor era tan fuerte que no conseguía escuchar ésa leve pista de que aún estaba allí, que no se iría a ninguna parte. Se desesperó un momento, joder, no podía dejar que siguiese. Recordó sus últimas palabras y aguardó unos segundos disfrutando de aquella situación que lo embriagaba, ya no sentía el dolor en su hombro. Debían de haberlo curado.

- N... No... Me voy... A... Ninguna... Parte.- Susurró como pudo parpadeando con lentitud intercalando fuertes caladas de aire para poder continuar.

Súbitamente notó que Severus se separó de él tan rápido que hizo una mueca de dolor. No reparó mucho en ello. Unos ojos acuosos vibraban mirándole atónito, llenos de dicha y júbilo. Estiró una suave sonrisa con las fuerzas que tenía.

De nuevo, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Estaba muerto, él mismo le había tomado el pulso y había sido inexistente. Lo había mirado expectante viendo como su herida ya estaba sana, pero su cuerpo había dejado de funcionar. Comenzaron a caer lágrimas por su rostro, no le importó que sus alumnos estuviesen delante. La reacción de ambos fue pareja a la suya, abrieron sus ojos desorbitadamente y comenzaron a llorar desconsolados sin reparar en su presencia ni su estado. Al menos él tuvo el recato de hacerlo en silencio. Acercó aún más su entonces cuerpo inerte hacia él. Lo abrazó con fuerza todo lo que en vida no lo había hecho. Aquello era como una maldición. Primero Lily Evans en sus brazos sin vida, y ahora su hijo Harry Potter corría la misma suerte que ella tomado por él. ¿Por qué ésta vez incluso pudo dolerle más si ya era posible? Había hundido desesperado su rostro en el cabello del joven dejando que sus lágrimas lo mojasen, meciéndolo levemente.

Y ahora. Estaba vivo. Frente a él. Con una cálida pero cansada sonrisa. Su piel había palidecido y comenzó a tornarse algo de color en ella. La sangre reseca en su cuello dejando ver lo que había sucedido minutos antes. Sus ojos hundidos y agotados sin apartarse de los suyos. No le importó el aspecto que tenía frente a él, derruido y devastado. Llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza y lo pegó a él todo lo que pudo. "Estaba vivo, estaba bien, estaba a salvo, estaba aquí. Estaba vivo." Se repetía ésta vez abrazándolo con la felicidad de quien recupera a alguien de entre los muertos. Atendió ésta vez a las palabras que había dicho y lo apretó un poco más a él dejando que guareciese su rostro en su pecho y él lo cubriera. Sentía su respiración agolpada y dificultosa. Notaba su mano tratando de moverse hacia él, pero se separó unos centímetros para que dejase de intentarlo, no debía de forzarse, debía de recuperar fuerzas. Cerró los ojos frente a él con un suave cosquilleo. Estaba vivo. Los abrió de nuevo recibiendo una clara mirada de ojos verdes vivaracha y llena de vida que lo hizo vacilar un momento. Acercó su rostro un poco más hacia el joven y dejó sus labios sobre los suyos queriendo sentir su fluidez aún más.

Un mar de mariposas comenzó a navegar por su estómago sin contención alguna. Severus le estaba... Su mente dio un vuelco. De no ser porque lo sentía allí junto a él diría que aún estaba soñando. Movió sus labios muy suavemente devolviéndole el beso como sus fuerzas le permitían, no quería que pensase que lo rechazaba. Se recostó aún más junto a él por no poder ascender sus manos o acoger el beso con más énfasis. Feliz. Se sentía feliz. No reparó en la presencia de nadie a su alrededor. Ahora recordaba las palabras que había tenido con Dumbledore. Le había dicho que confiase en Severus, aún después de matarlo. No lo comprendía, pero, no le importaba en aquel instante. Podrían mirarlo como quisieran, se quedó en el sitio dejando que Severus continuase el beso unos segundos más. Buscó fuerzas necesarias para ascender su mano hasta su cuello y la dejó caer ahí para no forzarse. Continuó correspondiéndolo sintiendo el escalofrío que recorrió por el cuello al profesor. Sus labios eran algo toscos, derrochaban privacidad y ansiedad con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Suspiró dentro de su cavidad sin atreverse ninguno a adentrar su lengua en territorio inhóspito, solo dejaban que se rozasen reconociéndose y tomando contacto.

Aunque por él no se hubiesen separado en mucho tiempo después, no convenía que Harry comenzase a perder la respiración y se alejó un poco de él para darle espacio a respirar. Aquello escapaba de su entendimiento, ¿cómo es que él le...? No sabía qué había hecho, solo sabía que había sido correspondido.

- Maldito Potter...- Murmuró en un susurro quedado, no podía hablar correctamente, así que no lo intentó, se quedó con las palabras que le había dicho Harry grabadas.

Ante tales palabras, el dúo que aún se abrazaba tratando de buscar algún tipo de consuelo habían alzado la cabeza confundidos ante las palabras de Severus. Harry Potter estaba vivo. Hermione comenzó a llorar ésta vez de júbilo. El joven desvió su mirada en aquella posición hacia su amiga, separándose un tanto más del profesor, estaba junto a Ron que presentaba su misma cara. Ambos presenciaron el acercamiento que Harry presenciaba junto a Severus, pero aquello no les importó, se agacharon para abrazarse sin reparar en que aún estaba encima del antiguo profesor, pero no les importó. La alegría que ahora mismo sentían ambos era tal que éste les concedió la oportunidad de aquello, los observó desde allí retrocediendo su cuerpo unos centímetros, cómo Hermione seguía sollozando y entre los otros dos la trataban de calmar, no soltaba al joven. Una estampa conmovedora.

- No vuelvas a darme ése susto Harry.- Tomó aire la muchacha para esbozar una sonrisa llena de lágrimas que se copió en la del joven.

- Lo... intentaré.- Trató de esbozarla también aún más agotado, no tendría otra oportunidad para morir y volver a la vida.

- Joder Harry.- Se mordió el labio inferior Ron observándolo desde allí con una sonrisa tan ancha como agradecida.- No sé qué se te pasó por la cabeza para hacer éso.- Torció los labios hacia el profesor mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

- Harry, fuiste muy imprudente.- Lo regañó ésta vez Hermione mirando de reojo a Severus.

- No pensaba... dejar que... nadie más... muriese.- Habló antes de que Snape pudiese decir algo, el cual quedó callado escuchando las palabras que se intercambiaban en completo silencio.

- ¡Él nos traicionó Harry!- Espetó el pelirrojo señalándolo sin ningún pudor.

- Lo sé Ron.- Asintió agachando la mirada. La volteó hacia el profesor unos segundos aún entre sus brazos.- Es... mi problema.- Volvió a mirarlos muy serio, no tenía por qué darles una explicación. Él era el que había arriesgado su vida, no ellos.

Lo miraron algo contrariados y confundidos por su respuesta, la cuál no se habían esperando en ningún momento. Ron lo miraba desde allí arriba con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿qué había dicho? ¿Cómo podía defenderlo aún después de todo? ¿Por qué si sucedía algo no le había dicho nada? La muchacha por el contrario lo miró directamente a los ojos buscando la razón por la cuál actuaba. Recibió su mirada un momento. Algo aturdida lo comprendió todo, una especie de brillo relucía de sus ojos. Ella lo conocía muy bien, pero no lograba comprender nada de ello.

- ¿Confías en mi... Hermione?- Cogió una gran bocanada de aire. Conseguía poco a poco recobrar el aliento. Miró a su amiga directamente, sabía que a Ron sería imposible hacerle entrar en razón, pero ella desconcertada asintió.

- ¿Murió... Nagini?- Preguntó sin poder abrir los ojos del todo aún, comenzaba a recobrar el sentido del tacto, al menos notaba la sangre que tenía seca por el cuerpo.

- Se fue herida, pero no pudimos rematarla.- Habló Ron aún con voz algo enfadada.

- Id vosotros... a por ella.- Les pidió mirando de nuevo a Hermione.

- ¿Y tú Harry?- Preguntó mirándolo con algo de tristeza.

- Tengo algo que... solucionar antes, después iré a por... Voldemort.- Habló sin importarle que Severus estuviese junto a él, siguiendo las palabras de Dumbledore a ciegas, ahora lo había dejado sentado en el suelo apoyado en la pared, pero no se apartó de su lado.

Hubo un turbo silencio al mencionar su nombre y sus planes. Tenía que llamar a la verdad por su nombre.

- ¡Ni hablar!- Protestó alzando la voz para romper el silencio y dar un paso hacia ellos.

- Aún me debe un respeto Ron Weasley.- De pronto se pronunció el profesor levantándose para enfrentarlo, cansado de su falta de respeto.

- ¿Respeto a usted? ¡Nos traicionó por él!- Continuó frunciendo el ceño aún más.

- Tú te marchaste también.- Siseó entrecerrando los ojos un segundo, no era quién para reprochar nada. Gruñó por lo bajo al escucharlo, ¿cómo narices sabía éso?

Estuvo apunto de desenvainar su varita cuando Hermione también se levantó para ir junto a Ron y tomarlo de la mano mientras lo miraba.

- Ven conmigo.- Le dijo rogándole con la mirada que dejase aquella discusión, Harry ya había desistido, necesitaba la energía para algo mejor.

- Pero Hermione... No confío en él, no voy a dejarlo aquí solo.- Insistió ahora mirando a la que era la mujer que amaba, ¿cómo podía confiar en aquel traidor?- ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos traicionará de nuevo?

- Confía en Harry, él sabe lo que hace.- Le pidió cambiando su versión de los hechos. Intercambiaron un segundo miradas y asintió mirándolos de nuevo.

- Harry, ten cuidado, por favor.- Fue lo único que dijo más bien implorándole que lo hiciese.- Y Snape, tenga cuidado, o la próxima vez no le salvará nadie.- Alzó las cejas ahora mirando al profesor que estuvo apunto de soltar una risa burlona pero lo contempló únicamente con aspecto indiferente. Conmovedor.

- Tened cuidado vosotros también.- Habló con dificultad tratando de incorporarse vanamente.

Ambos asintieron echándoles un breve vistazo. Hermione aún no entendía qué había sucedido realmente allí, el por qué se había lanzado a salvarlo. Realmente, no entendía cómo podía haber sucedido.

- Es normal que tus amigos no confíen en mi.- Murmuró desde allí arriba una vez que se marcharon.

- Yo tampoco confío en ti.- Dijo a media voz con el aliento recobrado, agachando la cabeza, realmente dolido, no se imaginaba hasta qué punto lo estaba.

- ¿Entonces por qué te has quedado aquí?- Preguntó con curiosidad. Era normal que no confiase en él, era normal, no se lo reprochaba, pero aquél beso...

- Porque quería saber por qué lo hiciste.- Alzó la mirada para encontrarse directamente con la suya, ¿por qué había servido a Lord Voldemort?- Dumbledore me dijo que confiase en ti.

Lo miró algo sorprendido por ésa información, ¿Dumbledore? ¿En qué momento? Se agachó junto a él expectante para examinarle la herida, éso ahora no podía responderlo.

- ¿Por qué me salvaste?- Formuló su pregunta en un tono suave, él también tenía las suyas.

- Así no te debo nada.- Habló claramente mirando su herida a la par que él. Era muy fea, y probablemente de no ser por todo lo que había vivido ya, hubiese soltado un gemido angustiado.- Tú me salvaste innumerables veces y ahora, era mi turno de hacerlo.- Añadió sintiendo un cosquilleo por el estómago, él también sabía decir verdades a medias.

- Yo nunca pedí nada a cambio.- Alzó sus ojos hacia los esmeralda que tenía enfrente.

- No me importa, tú por mí, yo por ti.- Se encogió como pudo del hombro sano, aún no estaba convencido de que encoger el otro fuese buena idea.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí ahora con alguien en quien no confías, que te traicionó y sirvió a Lord Voldemort?- Translúcidas sus palabras, siseantes como lenguas bífidas, claras como el agua, no se encaminó por las ramas, le habló con tal franqueza y tranquilidad entrecerrando sus ojos que por un momento sintió una opresión en el estómago.

- Porque confío en Dumbledore, y él me dijo que tenías muchas cosas que contarme.- Respondió en un susurro algo afligido, no sabía cómo iba a hacer para que entrase en razón y le contase aquello que parecía tener que contarle.

Lo continuó mirando unos segundos. Aún no entendía cuándo Dumbledore le había dicho éso, era imposible antes de que él muriese... Espera. Una idea descabellada cruzó su cabeza, más bien una teoría. ¿Acaso había podido hablar con su fantasma? ¿Cómo era posible? Sopesó las posibilidades que tenía y no estaba seguro de cuál tomar.

- Por favor, Severus.- Esta vez su tono se suavizó un poco y sus ojos pedían algo de súplica, necesitaba saber aquello que parecía realmente saber.

Pudo ver un destello de duda en sus ojos, un destello que quizás pudo aprovechar pero no lo hizo, realmente, tenerlo tan cerca era algo reconfortante, pero a la vez, no podía olvidar que había sido el asesino del Director, sentía la auténtica necesidad de cruzar aquel espacio que los separaba pero no lo hizo.

- ¿Por qué confiarías en mis palabras?- Preguntó aún manteniendo su mirada fija, sin pestañear.

- No lo sé, pero, antes... lloraste mi muerte.- Respondió algo confuso sabiendo que entraba en terreno pantanoso.- Alguien que no te importa, no te provoca dolor.- Quebró en un susurro la voz aún mirándolo con la serenidad que podía reunir, pero su voz abrupta le delataba. También el tono que había acontecido podía contener algo de dolor, dejándole la evidencia que necesitaba para jugar ésas palabras contra él.

Era cierto. Tan cierto cómo sus lágrimas y su alegría al volverlo a encontrar vivaz y lleno de vida, igual de radiante que en sus días de colegio, cuando apenas era un joven estúpido e inmaduro. Desde luego, había crecido y había cambiado tanto, que sus ojos habían visto cada momento de su crecimiento, sí, había llegado el momento de mostrarle algo, aunque después de ello sabía que todo cambiaría. Todo cuanto había construido se debilitaría, pero no había marcha atrás, era la Batalla Final, y tal y como Dumbledore le dijo: "Llegará un momento en el que el chico deba saber algo." Y ése algo estaba en sus recuerdos.

- Entonces, confía en mi.- Levantó una mano hacia él sin vacilar, esperando su respuesta.

Miró su mano dubitativo ¿Tomar su mano? ¿Para qué? ¿Confiar en él? Parpadeó rápidamente al notar que era éso lo que le pedía ¿Era acaso lo que le pedía? Quizás al tomarle la mano lo llevase lejos y... El corazón comenzó a latirle como un caballo desbocado. No, no se podía permitir aquello ahora, debía de mantener la calma. Si con ello tendría la opción de saber qué era éso tan importante que debía de saber... Lo haría.

Ésta vez, dirigió sus ojos hacia los de Severus. Con firmeza. Con seguridad. Alzó su mano y la posó encima de la suya siguiendo las palabras de Dumbledore y lo que él mismo quería creer a pesar de que no lo tuviese tan claro, el ex profesor lo había salvado, y ahora, él también lo había salvado, ¿por qué motivo haría algo en contra de sí mismo?

En un segundo, ambos desaparecieron en lo que apreció una espiral de tiempo y espacio similar a la que Hermione había creado en varias ocasiones. Pero ésta fue más corta.

Miró a su alrededor algo mareado, sabía que había sido demasiado arriesgado hacerlo sin estar totalmente fuerte, pero fue un todo o nada y ahora... Le resultaba familiar aquella habitación.

De pronto se dio cuenta. Una habitación considerablemente grande, con una mesa en su centro llena de cubetas y chismes que en algún momento había olvidado su nombre. Estanterías con centenares de frascos de todas clases se extendían por las paredes sin dejar un hueco libre. Fue la habitación dónde Severus le enseñó Oclumancia. ¿Qué hacían allí?

El antiguo despacho de Dumbledore no era buena idea.- Alzó las cejas intuyendo la pregunta que le haría el joven, aunque no llegó a ver el leve destello de tristeza y rabia que surgió en sus ojos al escucharlo hablar tan a la ligera de él.- Toma tu varita.- Le ordenó más bien indicándole que se sentase en la silla, bueno, al menos así podría descansar, pero no entendía aquello. Desterró aquellos sentimientos para tomar uno de confusión.

- Severus, ¿qué es t...?- No pudo terminar.

- Apúntame con la varita.- Precisó la orden ésta vez con voz más firme.- La única manera de que lo sepas todo y creas en ello es que uses lo que te enseñé hace tiempo en ésta misma sala.- Explicó con cuidado sosteniendo su mirada, estaba preparado para que ahondase en sus pensamientos, era el precio de haberle salvado la vida, se lo debía.- Levanta tu varita.- Repitió una última vez, no tenían demasiado tiempo.

Tomó aire algo contrariado, pero asintió sin mediar palabra. Se concentró unos segundos en mirar a los ojos al profesor. Iba a poder hacer algo que siempre había deseado hacer, desde que encontró sus recuerdos acerca de su padre. Pudo observar cómo el profesor se acercó aún más a él, quedando tentativamente cerca. Se obligó a sí mismo a levantarse para enfrentar su mirada sin miedo.

- Legeremens.- Dijo con determinación haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas que tenía para no flaquear ahora que por fin...

Los recuerdos comenzaron a suceder uno tras otro, sin ninguna premisa ni ningún tipo de obstáculo. Uno tras otro a velocidad de vértigo sin ninguna intromisión. Viajaba a través de ellos como un mero espectador.

Minutos más tarde, palideció aún con la varita en la mano. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que había construido en torno al profesor acababa de caer como una enorme roca sobre él. Aplastándolo bajo ella sin pudor. Lo miró conmovido a sus ojos negros inexpresivos, por primera vez, los entendió. Estuvo tentado a derramar un par de lágrimas después de todos éstos años de constante odio hacia su profesor cuando él solo lo había tratado de proteger incluso arriesgando su vida por infiltrarse en los mortífagos, incluso teniendo que matar a Dumbledore, incluso mandó el patronus de su madre a indicarle dónde se encontraba la espada... Tragó saliva mareado por todo aquello. Amaba a su madre. Amó a su madre. Hasta sus últimos momentos. Incluso después de ello. "Siempre." ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué sucedía ahora? Él ya no era un Horrocrux, Nagini había acabado con ésa parte de Voldemort, había destruido su propio Horrocrux.

Siguió observando a Severus sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Debía de pedirle perdón? ¿Disculparse por todas las palabras que le había dicho? ¿Por haberlo culpado incluso más de la muerte de Dumbledore y no ser consciente de su dolor? Una punzada tan fuerte que estuvo apunto de doblarse de dolor le cruzó el pecho.

Calló esperando una reacción por su parte, pero solo pudo observar el desconcierto que había creado en él mismo. Un nudo en su garganta esperaba escuchar algo, cualquier cosa de él, pero solo podía mirarlo largamente. Acababa de descubrir todo lo que durante años trató de ocultarle, y se sentía por una vez indefenso ante sus palabras, ante su opinión, ante la posibilidad de su reacción.

- Se... Severus...- Jadeó su nombre turbado y sin palabras.- Yo... Lo siento...- Jadeó aún más nervioso sintiendo que le faltaba el aire de nuevo, como hacía minutos tirado casi en el suelo.- ¿Por qué?- Fue lo único que consiguió murmurar con cordura pensando que en algún momento sus piernas le fallarían realmente.

- Tenías los ojos de tu madre.- Respondió en otro breve susurro algo triste que no pudo evitar contener. Agachó la mirada ante tal respuesta.

- ¿Entonces... Antes... Por qué...?- Parpadeó rápidamente sin querer que su mente funcionase para darle explicación al suceso de antes. Se obligó a sí mismo a volver a mirarlo tratando de asimilar todo lo que acababa de ver.- ¿Sigues amando a mi madre?

- Sí.- Afirmó sin pensarlo ni un solo instante evocando su recuerdo junto al muchacho, era su pequeña Lily, jamás podría dejar de amarla.- Pero ahora, no de la misma manera.- Quebró su voz al pronunciar aquellas palabras que jamás atisbó a pensar, pero desde el instante en que había tenido su cuerpo inerte en sus manos, no podía imaginar una situación en la que volviese a suceder lo mismo, en la que Harry no estuviese a su lado. "Lo siento Lily." Retrasó su rostro del muchacho. En ése instante había comprendido que lo amaba incluso más que a su madre.

Harry lo miró estupefacto. El témpano de hielo que había conocido parecía realmente afligido por aquel hecho. ¿Habría hecho bien en descubrir todos sus secretos? Tragó saliva unos segundos comprendiendo entonces la importancia de las palabras que acababa de decir por el tono en que las había dicho. ¿Se sentía culpable por ya no tener los mismos sentimientos hacia su madre si no hacia... él?

- Snape.- Lo llamó firmemente alzando una mano para rozar uno de sus dedos con cuidado sin saber qué hacía realmente.- Yo...- No sabía qué decirle realmente, y vaciló su tono de voz, pero lo retuvo a que se siguiese alejando, se sentía tan abrumado que toda aquella novedad lo tenía saturado, descendió su mano soltando su suave tacto.- Te salvé porque te amo Severus.- Dejó escapar por sus labios de un sopetón chascando la lengua nervioso. Él ahora sabía todo de él, era justo que supiese también lo que escondía por su parte. Los secretos de alguien debían de seguir siendo secretos y ahora que lo sabía todo, debía de revelárselos de su propia convicción.

Lo miró abriendo un poco más los ojos por tal franqueza. Sin duda, no era el mismo chico que hacía unos años lo miraba asustado y pronunciaba su nombre con estupor. No pudo evitar sentirse conmovido, aún desconfiando de él con la traición que aún no le había sido explicada, lo había salvado porque lo... amaba.

- ¿Lucharás a mi lado?- Preguntó el joven dando un paso hacia su maestro.

- No confían en mi.- Respondió mirando su trayectoria.

- Yo sí.- Dijo sin pensar adelantando otro paso hacia él.- Ahora sí y jamás dejaré de hacerlo.

- ¿Y los demás?- Añadió avanzando ahora él otro paso hacia el menor, escudriñando esos ojos que ahora se alzaban llenos brillo y color.

- Con saber las razones yo me basta.- Alzó las cejas en resignación sin apartar su mirada. No le importaba.- Siento todo lo de éstos años...- Se vio en la tremenda necesidad de decirlo.

- Fue algo voluntario, no tienes que pedir perdón.- Le indicó viendo un tono de arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

- Lucha conmigo.- Le pidió en un susurro alejando aquel sentimiento.- No me importa lo que digan, no me importa...- Negó alzando de nuevo las cejas mientras se acercaba a él para tomar con ambas manos su rostro y besarlo sin poder aguantar más notar su aliento tan cerca sin catarlo.

Un cosquilleo tremendo recorrió ambos cuerpos. Su respiración se agitó de pronto. Ascendió las manos hasta rodearlo con cuidado. Entreabrió sus labios para intensificar el beso y sentir la lengua del menor recorriendo su cavidad. La felicidad que le embriagó aquel momento no tuvo nombre. Llevo ahora sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros con cuidado de su herida, enredando sus dedos en su cabello castaño. Atisbó un suave gemido que no pudo obviar. Separó unos segundos sus labios dejándolos abiertos a centímetros de los suyos formando una ligera "o" cuadrangular, escuchando su respiración entrecortada entre fascinado y meticuloso por disfrutarla. Podría haberse quedado allí todo el tiempo del mundo. Dejando que sus palabras y sus labios acogiesen sin ningún pudor lo que acababa de ver.

Había temido que aquella situación lo hubiese revuelto todo hacia el mal camino, que incluso lo hubiese compadecido y sentido pena por él. Quizás su mayor miedo había sido que no fuese capaz de asimilar lo de su madre, que no creyese sus palabras, que estaba profundamente enamorado de él. Lo tomó de la mano entre sus pensamientos sin importarle que justo en aquel brazo estuviese la marca tenebrosa que ya sabía que tenía por sus recuerdos. Medio sonrió levemente al sentir que sus dedos se entrelazaron acogiéndolo en un leve escalofrío, terriblemente agradable.

- Vamos.- Le dijo manteniéndola unos segundos más. Se deleitó en ella ésos segundos asintiendo, volviendo ambos a la realidad que aquello había retrasado: La batalla final.

El campo de batalla fue sin duda una odisea. Severus apareció junto a él frente a sus dos amigos y el resto de la Orden que los vio aparecer. Varios apuntaron en un primer momento hacia él con sus varitas, pero Harry les negó el fuego con unas simple palabras. "Luchará conmigo." Palabras que perturbaron y aturdieron a todo aquel que las escuchó. Nadie entendía nada, pero ninguno replicó sus palabras, al parecer, alguien ya les había comentado algo, más bien Ron, como era evidente.

Harry corrió escaleras arriba zig zageando entre los alumnos que le estorbaban. Daba gracias a aquella adrenalina y nueva felicidad que le había sucumbido, era su motor en aquel momento. Lo que hacía que no desfalleciera. Aún notaba el ligero pinchazo que su hombro le devolvía cuando trataba de forzarlo, pero no le importó. Debía de encontrarlo. Debía de luchar contra Voldemort.

- Severus.- Se detuvo de pronto frente a él entre aquel bullicio.- Tengo que ir a luchar contra Voldemort.- Tragó saliva.- Solo.- Especificó sabiendo que aquel enfrentamiento debía de ser cara a cara solo entre ambos. También sabía lo que podía implicar. Ambos lo sabían. Quizás en unos minutos, o quizás horas, levantase su cadáver muerto.

Lo agarró del cuello del jersey atrayéndolo hacia él con fuerza. Mirándolo con una severidad que hacía años no veía en sus ojos, la melancolía y su aliento se adueñaron de él.

- Vuelve con vida.- Le bufó entre dientes en una orden frunciendo levemente el ceño.- Ni se te ocurra morir o de lo contrario te reviviré para matarte, ¿entendido?.- Recibió un asentimiento sonriente ante sus palabras. No quería dejarlo marchar, tenía gran pavor en hacerlo y todos sus sentidos le pedían que lo retuviese, pero los acalló. Ahora debía de confiar en Harry. Por Merlín, que saliese sano y salvo... O sin duda, no sabría qué haría.

No importó la gente que corría a su alrededor, juntó sus labios con los del mayor unos segundos pensando que podría ser el último y lo dejó ir amargamente escaleras arriba para encontrarse con su adversario.

La profesora McGonagall miró a Severus con los ojos como cuencas, pero éste solo se dedicó a esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica acompañado de una ceja que se alzó unos segundos mientras sacaba su varita para echar hacia atrás a un mortífago que se alzó contra ellos. Decidió posponer aquella escena que acababa de presenciar para más tarde si sobrevivían allí. Parpadeó repetidamente y se volvió para continuar con otro mortífago aún pasmada. De verdad, allí todo se había vuelto de locos.

Caminó con la varita en su mano ignorando su propio agotamiento, todo lo que había escuchado a su alrededor y las peleas que estaban derruyendo aquel mítico colegio. Se encontró frente a frente en una de las partes más alta del castillo con él.

Minutos más tarde, ambos impactados en el suelo blandían sus armas sosteniendo todo su poder en dos haces de luz que emanaban su energía bruta en lo que sería a vida o muerte, ninguno tendría una segunda oportunidad, Nagini había muerto.

Un estruendo sacudió Hogwarts. Cayó hincado de rodillas alzando la cabeza hacia el cielo, notando por primera vez el aire suave meciéndole el flequillo. Llevó las manos al suelo bajando la cabeza agotado.

Todos los supervivientes salieron a imperial puerta principal atraídos por aquel tremendo ruido. Todos centraron su mirada en el joven que se hallaba agazapado en el suelo. Ninguno fue capaz de moverse, se miraban con incertidumbre. No se movía. No hacía nada. Miraron un momento el estadio de la batalla tratando de ver a Voldemort pero no estaba. Jadearon lentamente asustados. ¿Qué había sucedido? Severus apretó los puños llegando a aquello que parecía una barrera en la que todos salían y se quedaban petrificados con la escena. Todo estaba derruido. Miró unos segundos a Harry abriendo los ojos un poco más. ¿Estaba bien? Los mortífagos se habían ido, ¿lo había derrotado?

Harry sonrió sin darse cuenta de lo que a sus espaldas acontecía. Junto a uno de sus dedos, la varita de Sauco se encontraba a su entera disposición. La tomó apoyándose en una rodilla para hacer acopio de las escasas fuerzas que le recorrían y se levantó volteándose con lentitud. Nada más que felicidad cruzó por su cara mullida, sucia y llena de heridas al verlos allí a todos, esbozando una sonrisa hacia ellos alzando la varita que ahora le pertenecía, dejándoles ver que lo había derrotado. Lo siguiente fueron alaridos de alegría por unos y suspiros aliviados por otra. Había terminado. Todo había terminado. Por fin había terminado aquella agonía. Había acabado con Lord Voldemort.

Los siguientes minutos fueron tan amargos como las muertes amigas que se cobró la batalla. Por ello frente al dúo que lo miraba expectante, rompió la varita dirigiéndose de nuevo al castillo. Se había cobrado tantas vidas con ella, que no podía permitir continuase siendo objeto de deseo y perdición humana.

Entró al interior tomando aire. Había recibido todo tipo de halagos y abrazos, de llantos en su hombro y de felicitaciones, pero necesitaba una. Buscó la mirada de Severus entre todos y lo contempló en la entrada donde lo había visto allí y había estado encomendándose a Merlín porque se levantase.

Ya ha acabado todo.- Sonrió a duras penas apareciendo junto a él. Aún no se creía que aquello fuese cierto. Por fin podría vivir normal, feliz. Tampoco podía creer que Severus estuviese allí de pie con una casi imperceptible sonrisa desviando su mirada de su... ¿profesor? Hacia el paisaje.

- Sí.- Suspiró cansado ladeando la mirada para verlo mirar hacia el horizonte que se extendía detrás del puente principal semi-derruido.

- He vuelto con vida.- Murmuró volviendo hacia él cuando sintió su mirada posada sobre él mismo. Dio un paso hacia él colocándose a su lado.

- La profesora McGonagall nos vio.- Murmuró con un aire algo divertido que se copió en un rubor pintado en sus mejillas. ¿La profesora les había visto? Ay Merlín.

- Ah, y a ti te hace gracia.-Abrió los ojos encendiendo sus mejillas aún más.- Verás...

- ¿No eras tú el que dijo "No me importa lo que digan"?- Cuestionó aún con ése semblante lleno de sorna. Mira, cobraba sentido del humor solo para algo así. Se mordió el labio inferior negando levemente con una pequeña sonrisilla.

- Y no me importa.- Asintió pasando uno de sus brazos por detrás de su cintura, entre su capa y la especie de túnica negra.

Sintió primeramente su brazo por encima de sus hombros, después un pequeño y súbito tirón del cuello de su camiseta hecha jirones por parte del profesor que lo arrastró literalmente hasta uno de los muros exteriores de la puerta, donde las miradas pasaban inadvertidas. Lo miró sorprendido con la espalda contra la fría piedra.

- Ah, ¿y a ti te importa?- Cuestionó él ésta vez alzando una ceja acogiendo a modo de respuesta sus labios de forma hambrienta.

Apoyó sus codos contra el muro a la altura de su cuello dejando sus manos enredadas en su cabello, pegándose totalmente a él. Joder. No podía sentir más dicha de tenerlo de nuevo junto a él encerrado entre sus brazos, con sus manos recorriendo su espalda. Había vencido a Voldemort y ahora... Ahora podría ser libre de estar junto a él. Notó su sonrisa en medio del desesperado beso que surtió efecto del énfasis y la alegría. Empujó sus labios tratando de zafarse de su cárcel pero volvió a hacer presión sobre él en un tira y afloja que no estaban muy seguros de quién ganaría.

- Ejem.- Se escuchó un carraspeo de voz de alguien que los miraba muerta vergüenza sin comprender aquello. Ambos se separaron con rapidez, más por parte de Harry que por Severus, que la miró con fastidio sin dejar del todo libre al joven.

De pronto, apareció por detrás de Hermione lo que menos quería. Varias personas salieron del castillo suspirando de alivio por haber terminado todo aquello y otros tantos con suaves sollozos. Voltearon hacia ellos al ver a la joven ruborizada rascándose la frente algo nerviosa y terminaron de separarse en un violento gesto. La profesora los miró abriendo los ojos un poco más al ver lo rojo que estaba Harry Potter y la indiferencia que mostraba Snape junto a él de brazos cruzados. Se llevó una mano a la cara y ladeó la mirada negando con cuidado.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó en un susurro casi inaudito con los colores pintando toda su cara.

- ¿No decías que no te importaba?- Murmuró dirigiéndole una corta mirada mientras se quitaba un par de mechones que habían caído por su rostro.

Frunció los labios observando a todos los presentes, cada cara expresaba algo. Ginny directamente se había marchado. Hermione miraba hacia otro lado. Ron había entre abierto la boca pasmado, más bien el resto de personas se repartían ésos dos últimos gestos. Tragó saliva y se pasó una mano por la cara frotándose los ojos.

- Bueno, por fin ha acabado todo.- Esbozó una tímida sonrisa intentando que alguien hablase por Merlín. Los habían visto de lleno. Que genial.

- Sí... Mejor para unos que para otros.- Murmuró aún boquiabierto, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Severus. Joder, ahora lo comprendía todo. Bueno, todo no. Le pediría una explicación a Harry en cuanto se separase de Severus.

- ¿Por qué volviste Severus?- Quiso saber la voz de Minerva dejándose paso entre el tumulto de gente allí habida llegando rezagada. Se detuvo al inicio de la vista hacia ambos estando a punto de retroceder.

- ¿No es obvio?- Inquirió con los brazos cruzados sin importarle el pensamiento de aquella profesora.

- Tú nos tr...- Alguien estuvo apunto de hablar pero Harry dio un paso al frente.

- Voldemort ha muerto. Todos hemos perdido a seres queridos, todos hemos hecho cosas de las que nos arrepentimos, pero todo éso acabó.- Habló en voz alta colocándose frente al resto y de espaldas a Severus con gran decisión, defendiéndolo seriamente, creando la confusión en la masa de gente.- Olvidemos éstos momentos.- Pidió poniendo cara amarga.- Volvamos a nuestras vidas.- Añadió en un suspiro cansado.

Nadie fue capaz de objetar nada ya que tenía razón. Nadie entendía tampoco cómo Harry podía defender a Severus Snape. Ni tampoco nadie entendía cómo narices ambos habían acabado... Todos al pensarlo preferían no terminar de hacerlo.

El colegio comenzó a vaciarse de personas. Se habían despedido unos de otros en busca de ir en pos de la paz que sus casas les otorgaban ahora que todo había concluido. Solo querían paz y tranquilidad. Olvidar todo lo que habían vivido y perdido. Un tiempo de descanso para sanar sus heridas tanto internas como externas y renovar el desgaste de energía y magia que habían hecho.

- ¿Y tú Harry? ¿Vienes? - Preguntó la voz de Molly Weasley junto a los integrantes que quedaban de su familia y la propia Hermione que vendría también, deteniéndose unos segundos antes de marchar.

Se mordió el labio inferior interiormente y miró a Severus unos segundos que se alzaba unos escalones más arriba de él en gesto pensativo.

- ¿Podéis esperar un momento?- Le pidió rogándole con el rostro. Un resoplo de asentimiento fue lo único que recibió, además de una de malas pulgas, no le caía bien ése profesor y mucho menos saber que estaba con el menor.

Caminó hacia dentro del castillo siguiendo a Severus que había emprendido a andar antes que él. Ya había quedado patente que no veían aquello con buenos ojos y no tenía ganas de buscarse un lío.

- ¿Irás con ellos?- Fue ésta vez el mayor quien habló deteniéndose frente a él.

- ¿Dónde si no?- Se encogió de hombros frunciendo unos segundos los labios, había terminado la escuela técnicamente, aquel había sido su último año aunque no lo hubiese cursado y ya no podía volver, realmente no sabía qué iba a hacer con su vida.

- No tienes porqué.- Se anduvo por las ramas unos segundos.- Puedes venir conmigo.- Propuso metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica, no quería alejarse de él y en su casa habría sitio para ambos de sobra.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que viva contigo?- Se sorprendió enormemente ante ésa propuesta, si quiera había barajado la posibilidad de que quisiera aquello, no quería alejarse de él.

- Si quieres.- Asintió relajando la expresión de su rostro pero no podía negar que estaba nervioso por su respuesta, quizás aún no confiaba del todo en él o prefería quedarse con lo que él consideraba su familia "Los Weasley."

- Cla-claro.- Asintió enérgicamente ruborizándose mientras sonreía, notó otra ligera copiarse en sus labios feliz y satisfecho. Avanzó unos pasos y lo abrazó unos segundos con fuerza, para después dejarle que ascendiera sus labios con una de sus manos aferrada a la barbilla para besarlo.- ¿Ahora puedo llamarte cariño?- Preguntó soltando una risa en mitad del beso que produjo un bufido por parte del profesor.

- Eres estúpido.- Lo apretó aún más contra él sujetándolo por la barbilla para que no se alejase y lo mirase directamente.

- Y tú odioso.- Sonrió a aquella distancia volviendo a hundir sus labios.

- ¡HARRY!- Se oyó la voz molesta de Ron llamándolo, impaciente.

Rió entre dientes obligándose a separarse con otro resoplido por parte de Severus. ¿Por qué narices siempre los interrumpían? Aquello empezaba a parecer algo rutinario y las ganas de desenvainar su varita incrementaban proporcionalmente.

- Id vosotros.- Se asomó por la puerta mirándolos con algo de nostalgia desde allí arriba.- Yo ya tengo nueva casa.- Estiró la sonrisa dejando entrever su nueva intención de cuál sería su casa.

Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad con cuidado de no caer de bruces al suelo, llegando ante ellos para despedirse. Se merecían que lo hiciese en condiciones. Sus amigos...

- Os echaré de menos.- Murmuró con la voz rota llegando ante Ron y Hermione. El primero tenía cara de tristeza, la segunda había dejado escapar un recorrido de lágrimas, ella ya sabía que aquel momento llegaría.

- Y nosotros a ti Harry.- Consiguió decir el pelirrojo conteniendo la emoción de sus palabras.

Los observó un momento más. Esbozando una sonrisa hundida. Después de tantos años. De tanto tiempo. De tantas aventuras... Era la hora de marcharse, de seguir caminos diferentes, ellos continuarían juntos, pero él se alejaría de ellos por propia convicción. Ahora tenía a alguien más que cuidar y proteger. Y ellos encaminarían pronto su vida hacia la independencia y estabilidad de su pareja. No pudo evitar dejar caer una pequeña lágrima. Y en ése instante, los tres se forjaron en un cálido y amargo abrazo, apretando el agarre sobre sus amigos. Ante todo, eran como una pequeña familia. Hermione rompió a llorar con algo más de fiereza. Los iba a echar tanto de menos que no sabía ahora si podría seguir adelante, pero debía hacerlo.

- Cuídate Harry, por favor.- Se escuchó la voz de su amiga que se mantuvo abrazada a él cuando el pelirrojo se separó.- Ven aunque sea con Severus, llámanos, visítanos siempre que quieras, en cualquier momento Harry.- Le rogó con voz aguda y rota, le conmovió escuchar así a su amiga porque se marchaba.

- Lo haré Hermione. Te prometo que no tendréis tiempo de echarme de menos.- Le aseguró escondiendo unos segundos su rostro en su larga cabellera que ahora llevaba suelta para apretarla más contra sí.- Sé feliz y cuídate tú también por favor.- Le pidió en un leve susurro notando que su voz comenzaba a apagarse. Notó cómo asentía y se separó de ella estirando una gran sonrisa.- Y no dejes que a éste le pase nada.- Lo señaló al encontrarlo detrás de ella y fue su turno. Su mejor amigo lo abrazó estrechándolo entre sus brazos con una gran sonrisa ante aquello.

- Como no te vea por mi casa una vez a la semana con o sin ése, sí que te tendrá que cuidar de la paliza de palos que te daré, y no necesitaré varita.- Le advirtió separándose de su amigo lentamente para comenzar a reír uno frente a otro. Joder, como iba a echar de menos al que consideraba como un hermano para él.

- Mira Harry, no me pidas que entienda éso, porque no puedo, a pesar de que me lo contaste, no entra dentro de mis entendederas, ya sabes, pero confío en ti, por favor, cuídate.- Le pidió dejando la guasa y hablando con gran preocupación que hizo cortar la risa del moreno y se volvieron a abrazar con fuerza.

- No te preocupes Ron, él me cuidará.- Asintió desde su hombro aún sin quitar aquella intensidad, sabía que no le bastarían sus palabras, pero para él era más que suficiente tenerlo a su lado. Se separó de él lentamente dejándolos allí.- Siempre estaré contigo.

Se alejó un paso de él y los miró a ambos unos segundos. Habían crecido tanto, habían cambiado tanto. Ahora se sujetaban de la mano y solo pudo sonreír con una sonrisa tan melancólica y vacía que le dolió realmente.

- Hasta pronto amigos.- Fue lo único que susurro aguantando tanta emoción al mirarlos de nuevo, despidiéndose del resto de la familia Weasley. Hermione había vuelto a comenzar a llorar y alzó una mano para agitarla suavemente.

Comenzó a ascender por las escaleras deterioradas por la batalla hacia la persona completamente vestida de negro que le esperaba allí arriba pacientemente. Mantuvo la mirada conforme terminaba de ascender. Dejaba atrás a sus amigos y la seguridad que había tenido durante tantos años para empezar su nueva vida junto a aquel personaje pintoresco. Sonrió para sí mismo ante la imagen. Severus lo había estado observando durante toda la situación. Se aproximó a él decidido y con determinación. Plantado ante él, se limitó a mirarlo con curiosidad sin mencionar palabra.

Lo iba a dejar todo por él. Sus amigos. Su "familia", realmente estaba radiante por su elección. Lo había visto marchar sabiendo que se despediría de ellos, pero en un segundo dudó de si éso se produciría. Podía haber visto perfectamente cómo se habían abrazado con fuerza, y pudo sentir perfectamente la tristeza que embriagó a ambos tres jóvenes. ¿Y si decidía quedarse? Dudó un momento. No era fácil abandonarlo todo por una persona. Y menos por él. Y menos en su situación que lo tenía todo en aquel lugar, una casa acogedora, el cariño de sus mejores amigos, una familia postiza que lo quería como un hermano y un hijo más, la comodidad de no tener preocupaciones en exceso, la tranquilidad que aquello le otorgaría, los buenos momentos con cada uno de ellos cada minuto del día. El momento en que lo vio subir por las escaleras tensó todos sus músculos y contuvo el aliento unos segundos. Sostuvo la mirada desde allí, podía ver la tristeza que en el fondo destilaban sus ojos. ¿Se habría arrepentido?

- Severus.- Asintió sin necesidad de escuchar sus palabras para adivinar qué era lo que pensaba.- ¿Vamos a casa?- Preguntó con un tono tan inocente y un destello de ilusión en sus ojos esmeralda que le embriagó un sentimiento intenso de cariño y bienestar.

Alzó un brazo tomándolo del hombro, lo trajo hacia sí y lo abrazó durante unos segundos. Joder, había vuelto a él.

La acción le sorprendió un poco y de la emoción, lo rodeó ejerciendo gran fuerza, dejándose consolar por aquellos brazos más fornidos que los suyos. Dejó que evaporase ése sentimiento de pena que lo había dominado por un minutos y se sintió tan cálido allí, con el cariño de Severus, que sonrió sin que éste pudiese verlo. Aquello iba a disfrutarlo aún más. Besó de nuevo sus labios ahora más tranquilo, tendrían todo el tiempo de mundo para ello.

- Estoy seguro Sev.- Murmuró en un suave hilo de voz entre beso y beso. Dejando que el calor corriese hacia sus mejillas rápido y veloz.

Una mano se entrelazó con la suya. Él era ahora su familia, y era su turno de velar por ella.

- Vamos a casa, cariño.- Fue lo único que escuchó antes de reír con sorna al notar el tono de sarcasmo que había usado al llamarlo de aquella forma cariñosa. Le dio un último beso en aquel mítico colegio que jamás podría olvidar.

Se giró hacia dónde pensó que ya se habrían marchado sus amigos pero allí seguían observando la escena que le hizo subir los colores de nuevo. Levantó la otra mano restante y siendo consciente de que con la otra sujetaba su mano, la agitó para despedirse, ésta vez sin importarle lo que pudiesen pensar, ya los habían visto.

- No sé cómo narices ha acabado pasando éso, de verdad, no lo entiendo, joder.- Farfulló Ron algo asqueado por la imagen, levantando una mano para despedirlo, se iba a vivir con Severus, inaudito.

- El amor Ron, no eliges de quién te enamoras.- Echó el aire por la nariz e imitando a su pareja y su amigo se despidió. Ambos rozaron sus labios tenuemente y desaparecieron junto al resto de su familia.

Suspiró cansado y agotado, volviéndose hacia Severus finalmente. Por fin, todo había acabado.

- Vamos cariño.- Siguió con la sorna asintiendo, apretó su mano un poco más y junto a él ambos desaparecieron a lo que ahora sería su nueva casa.

Ahora le tocaba empezar una nueva aventura. Fascinantemente vacía de intrusión alguna a la hora de lanzarse a sus brazos y poder hundirse en sus labios.

Era su turno de formar una verdadera familia junto a la persona que amaba.

La cual casualmente fue su antiguo profesor de Pociones y Artes oscuras y enemigo.

Su nuevo novio y compañero... Y el de por el resto de sus años, Severus Snape.

* * *

**Espero sea de vuestro agrado, ya que a mí me hubiese encantado que siguiera tal transcurso.**

**Gustosa recibo vuestras reviews acerca de éste One-Shot. Don't worry, tendrá un pequeño Epílogo que he visto necesario.**

**¡Un saludo a todos y hasta pronto!**


End file.
